Book 1: The Way of the Sarlacc
by Sirmac13
Summary: The story of Ren Shard, Padawan to Jedi Master Bastar, and his path to becoming a Jedi Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1****:**

Shii-Cho "Way of the Sarlacc"

by

Sirmac

"For every young Jedi, this is where it begins, Shii-Cho, or "Way of the Sarlacc". The basics. Beyond this, your skills become more refined, allowing you to harness more of the powers of the Force, channel it through your arms and into the end of your Lightsaber blade," Master Bashtar said confidently. He paced around in his leather boots, brown and gray tunic and robes, his silver lightsaber hanging from his right hip. The left-handed blue-skinned Twi'lek stopped and looked at his young padawan, a human youngling named Ren Shard, as he sat cross-legged on the floor of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The youngling's green-gray eyes following attentively as his newly appointed master spoke of the basics. "Being able to control your lightsaber should be as easy and second-natured as flexing your fingers. You are never to be separated from your saber, it should always be by your side. You are to be one with your saber."

"Yes, Master Bashtar," youngling Ren said with a smile. He liked lightsabers. He liked the noises they made, how they swished and buzzed through the air. He'd seen many demonstrations of their many lightsaber skills and he was determined to learn as much as he could. He wished to be the greatest Jedi there was. "When will I get my own lightsaber, Master?"

"When you are ready, youngling," Master Bastar said as he stopped pacing. He could feel, through the force, the eagerness. Anxious, the youngling was excited. He hoped in time he could urge patience, enstill some reservation in his young pupil. He didn't want him to fall on the path of the Dark side. He saw the smile spread across young Ren's face and continued. "When you are ready, you will craft your own saber, youngling, and you will make it your own. You will bond with the blade, you will care for it more than anyone, or anything, in the universe."

"Wow," was all Ren could say.

"Come youngling, we'll be on our way now."

The two, Master and padawan, left the halls of the youngling's training area and the Jedi Temple all together. They walked to a space port and boarded Bashtar's ship, the _Rylothian_, his privately owned vessel, and the two lifted off from the surface of Coruscant, and flew into deep space. His mission was simple, train young Ren in the ways of the Force, the mission was scheduled to last twelve years, with limited return trips to the Jedi Temple or even the surface of the planet Coruscant. He was given freedom to train Ren Shard however he wished, and his thoughts told him to train Ren on the Seven Forms. Once they were into space, Bashtar spoke to his pilot and set a course for some of the farthest reaches of space, allowing him time to train and learn his padawan's strengths and "faults", as Master Bashtar did not believe in "weaknesses".

"Padawan," he said as he entered the younglings quarters aboard the ship, "I have set aside a place for use to train within the cargo bay, where we can do the least amount of damage to the ship and you get a full workout. Come with me."

They ventured into the holds of the ship and the Jedi Master retrieved two lightsabers, one his own personal blade, the other a simple training saber. He handed the weapon to Ren and motioned to a spot.

"A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. Use it to perceive danger, to act as his ally." Master Bashtar activated his blade. A bright yellow blade buzzed to life, extending upward toward the ceiling of the cargo bay. Ren watched as his master took up a fighting stance, the blade cutting across from his left to right, the hilt level with his hip, extending toward his right shoulder. "I will be training you in your Velocities, or drills to protect yourself using your lightsaber. Basic parry, attacks, and importance of body zones. Use the Force to activate and maintain your lightsaber, only when it is not in your hand should it be turned off."

Ren did as instructed. His lightsaber extended about two feet up, blue in color, humming loud before him.

"Good, now, which hand do you use predominantly?"

"My right, Master."

"Make your stance like my own, Padawan."

Ren slid his left foot forward, right foot back, and the blade of his lightsaber extended toward his left shoulder, cutting across from his right hip up at an angle. He was so excited he was visibly shaking and already sweating.

"Calm yourself, Ren," Master Bashtar said firmly. "Focus on your training, clear your mind of all thought, and be ready to use the Force."

Ren nodded, swallowed hard, fought to stop the trembling and sweating. He licked his lips, wiped his brow with his hand, and drew a deep breath to calm himself. Bashtar stepped forward and thrust his saber toward Ren's chest slowly, allowing his Padawan to see where the strike was coming from.

"When you defend, protect your body target zones. Parry with the lightsaber, keep your weapon between your body and his lightsaber at all times."

Bashtar now made his thrust a little more forceful, toward Ren's shoulder.

"Keep your feet moving, parry, step and protect. Always plan and search for an opening. Find one, and strike."

Ren stepped back, swung his lightsaber to the right, parrying his master's attack to the right. He quickly circled left and swung the saber across his body. Master Bashtar stepped quickly to his left, backhanded his lightsaber toward his right and defended the weapon's strike.

"Good! Use the Force, let it flow through you. By giving yourself to the Force, you will be able to anticipate your opponent's attacks and strike for his faults."

Master Bashtar gave instruction as he lashed out toward his young apprentice, who clumsily defended and countered.

Back and forth they went, Bashtar adjusting his strategy slightly, his understudy picking up the drill's rhythm and flow. Ren began lashing out with more agile moves, but at such a young age, coordination was lacking. Bashtar was harsh, stepping in quick and planting his foot between his Padawan's and knocked him to the floor. Ren struck the floor hard, laying on his back, the lightsaber knocked from his hand, and it turned off. He was breathing heavily and gazing up at his master, whose lightsaber was pointing at his throat, fearful for his life.

"Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering," Bashtar stated, lowering the lightsaber from his Padawan's neck. He stepped back, turning off the saber now and helped his student off the floor. "Remember that. They all lead toward one destination: The Dark side."

Ren picked himself up off the floor and moved to both knees, hands resting upon his thighs, he lowered his head in shame.

"Yes Master, I understand. I will work hard, I will make you proud."

"With training, you must meditate, Ren. Clear your mind, allow your thoughts to disappear, your worries drift away. Close your eyes, and be at peace."

Ren did so, closing his eyes, settling down.

"Breath, relax, think about nothing. Feel only the Force."

Ren brought his breathing up, then down, calming his body. Allowing his mind to drift, to become a blank slate. Hours of training, bodily strain melt away as he got into the exercise.

The exercises went on for weeks, and their trip continued. Bashtar saw rapid improvement in Ren, his technique was beginning to get sharper, crisper. The pair were resting, eating in the cargo bay as they finished another round of training.

"Do you know the names of the seven Jedi forms, Ren," Master Bashtar asked his Padawan over the meal they shared.

"I do, Master," Ren replied. He swallowed his food, and then spoke up. "Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien/Djem So, Niman and Juy/Vaapad. I am learning Shii-Cho, Master."

Bashtar nodded, listening to his Padawan's answer, and he continued eating. His voice listed upon finishing his food.

"Do you know what 'Shii-Cho' means, Padawan? It means, 'Way of the Sarlacc'. In this form you are learning the basics of your skills. Proper defense, attack position, body zones. Soon we shall be landing on Dantooine soon. I want you to visit an old Jedi temple in the plains that is hidden from everyone who is not familiar with the Force. See the Star Map, read some of the Jedi scrolls, and learn the ways of the Force. Be prepared, the way is difficult, and rought with peril. You should rest, young Ren and be ready, we land shortly."

**Chapter 1:**

The Ruins of the Jedi Temple

4,500 years ago, a Jedi conclave existed on Dantooine, a smaller version of the Enclave on Coruscant. During that time, a Jedi turned to the Dark side, Revan, and with his apprentice Malak, sought out the temple within the plains, and the Star Map that would guide them to the greatest weapon in the universe. The Star Forge. It was rumored in many of the historical records that the great Jedi Purge began then, with the discovery of the Star Forge, and the war that followed, many Jedi were lost. One, a prominent student of the Force, Bastila Shan, had briefly swayed toward the Dark side, aiding Darth Malak in his quest to rule the galaxy.

In the years following the war over the Star Forge, and with the numbers of Jedi dwindling rapidly, the temple was abandoned, and sealed from outside tampering, and the enclave was destroyed. Only those sensitive in the ways of the Force could sense the locations of either the old conclave or the temple in the plains. The grasslands ripe with danger. The perfect testing grounds for a young Padawan.

The _Rylothian_ touched down on a swath of land in the middle of the grounds where the old Jedi enclave once stood. The ruined buildings were overrun by grass and trees. The once magnificant marble structures were nearly concealed within the growth of the land, making invasion nearly impossible. The long, cylindrical ship's rear hatch opened and master and padawan stepped out on to the crumbled walkway.

"This is the old Jedi Enclave of Dantooine. It was a lovely place, four millenia ago, and now it is little more than ruin," Master Bashtar said to Ren, who stood stone still taking in the sight. The twi'lek smiled softly as he looked on where Ren's eyes had settled. "You feel it? Yes, I remember the first time I came here, and I was no longer a Padawan. The spirits of the dead Jedi who once walked these grounds, their power and knowledge, still linger here, even to this day. Some of the greatest Jedi who ever lived had come here at least once in their lives. Beyond these walls," he pointed, drawing Ren's attention toward the horizon, the crumbled battlements and split walls to green rolling hills in the distance, "is a temple. It resides underground, most likely completely invisible to the naked eye, so you must use the Force to guide you. You will know when you're there. When you finally get inside, you will roam empty halls, yet you will not be alone. You will find the first piece of your lightsaber, and you will be met by a spirit, given direction in your life, and it will be there that you shall choose your path in life. You can leave whenever you're ready."

"Master," Ren spoke up, blinking for what felt like the first time in hours. His bright green-gray eyes were extremely dry and reddened. "Is this place a place of dark power? The Dark Side of the Force?"

"It is however you see it. Remember," Master Bashtar said softly, looking down at his padawan, "once you choose, your destiny is set, you will then shape your future as you go. I will be in the cargo bay."

Ren took the training lightsaber from the hook on the wall of the cargo bay, his Master sat within, upon a small cushion with his legs crossed. His hands rested together in his lap, fingers woven together. Bashtar's eyes were closed in meditation. He did not look at Ren as he clipped the lightsaber to his belt and headed out of the cargo bay.

"Remember Ren," Bashtar said from his seat, "do not fear what lies before you. It is the will of the Force that you are here, you will come out how you are meant to. Believe in yourself. Believe in the Force."

Ren nodded, smiled a little. "Yes, Master. I will try."

"No, do not try. Do, or do not. There is no try."

Ren opened his mouth to speak, and almost immediately it closed. He turned and left the cargo bay, taking a small sack of food with him.

Outside the walls of the crumbled enclave Ren looked across the rolling grass, the setting sun. This would be difficult alone during the day, but even tougher at night. His master said he could leave whenever he wanted, and so he decided to leave immediately. Probably should have waited until the rising sun. He set out, climbing a shallow hill, a warm breeze blew up from behind him, tossling his bowl-cut haircut before his face, the lone braid down the left side of his head tossed over his shoulder in front. His gray and tan clothing rustled softly as he looked over the stalking kath hounds wandered the grounds searching for prey. They would probably become more aggressive with the night.

Ren took the saber from his hip and placed it in his right hand. He walked on, heading for the first kath hound. The saber kept low and switched off.

During the days when Sith were interested in the Star Forge, the Dark side of the force caused the kath hounds to become violent. The normally docile kath hounds began attacking farmers near the Jedi enclave. Once the dark influence was suppressed, the kath hounds had returned to their normal behaviors.

Ren was able to approach the tawny haired kath hound and rubbed its neck. He had an affinity toward animals. Many species of animal liked him, were drawn to him, namely the four-legged type. This affinity was what drew attention of the Jedi Council. His affinity was indeed the Force speaking out from within him. This could be a very powerful skill when cultivated and harnessed. He closed his eyes, laying his forehead against the animals neck, behind its ear, and whispered something that caused the animal to settle in the grass on its stomach. He rubbed the kath hound's flank and mounted the animal's back, taking a fistful of the golden brown hair. This caused the kath hound to rise and they started to walk, following Ren's unspoken commands.

Ren Shard was taken from his family on Telos when he was four years old, the child of terraform workers, Telos, even after 4000 years, had not completely been transformed. The Citadel that orbited the planet maintained the workers when they were not on the surface. As a young child, Ren had a pet kath hound, his parents paid a fortune to a merchant on Citadel station. The kath hound was said to be a pup, but very wild. When first seen by Ren, the kath hound calmed down and became a good pet. When Ren was not around, the kath hound became increasingly agitated and unruly. A Jedi stopping on the station tested Ren for his Force sensitivity, and recommended to the council the young boy be brought for formal testing. Five years passed and the youngling was adopted into the Jedi way of life.

It was just like old times for Ren. The excitement of having a companion he felt he could trust. The kath hound fell into step with him as they crossed the plains, Ren could feel waves of the Force rolling over him like a warm breeze. The voices in his head began to speak louder, starting off at the moment as a whisper, but the closer he got, the more he could hear whole conversations, spoken voices. The kath hound was immune to any of this.

Ren rubbed the animal's neck as they stood outside a doorway built into a shallow hill. The green grass was long and shaggy down the sloping hill. There were markings upon the door, markings long faded away. Words like "The Force" and "History" stood out, but whole sentences were lost. He dismissed the kath hound to the plains again and placed his hand upon the seal of the door. Closing his eyes, allowed the Force to flow through him, the voices were full on conversations now. Jedi long since dead, the stories of the hidden temple here in the ground. The battles fought on the grounds, within the halls. The guardians. Ren drew his hand down the seal of t he door and it opened slowly, stone sliding easily upon dirt, and he stepped into the darkness.

Within the halls of the temple, deep in the heart of the underground structure he waited. Eyes of yellow peering into the darkness, a strong sense of loathing flowing through him as he felt the Force pulling the doors apart from the plains. Someone was here, and he'd been waiting. The wait was over.

Ren stepped into the darkness, no lights lit the corridor of the dank enclosure. He did not bring a lantern with him, and so he relied soully on the Force. It was his guide, it was basic knowledge as a youngling Jedi to put aside fear, doubt, use and trust the Force. It was through the Force that he could see where he was going, what lay ahead of him.

Along the floor of the tunnel was rusted and broken droid parts, centuries old. There was a hall, long and darker than anything he'd ever seen. He stared that way, something called to him, importance. His destiny. Ren felt his heart beginning to race.

"Don't fear it, Ren," he said to himself aloud, his voice soft, but echoing off the darkened corridor, "trust in the Force. Believe in your training."

Ren stood before a tall circular door, rusty hinges, broken locks. He pushed gently on the door and it screeched open loudly. A pale green light filtered around the corners the wider he opened it. The youngling drew a breath, exhaled softly and stepped inside, the way open for him should he need to depart in haste. His tiny hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber, and he forced himself to pull it away. Trust in the Force, he said over and over in his head. The feeling, the pull, was intense and coming from this room directly.

Here was the resting place of the Star Map, one of four in the galaxy that once the course was put together could reveal the location of the powerful Star Forge. A foundry in deep space that fueled the engine of war for Sith Lord Malak. After Revan defeated Malak in combat on the bridge of the starship, it was destroyed. Rumor had it it was forced into a nearby star so its powers could never be used again. The mechanism for the Map had been destroyed centuries before, and could not be fixed. Ren's eyes swept the room slowly, always observant, he searched and searched until he found the course of the presence. A figure stood in black, against the shadowy wall, unmoved as he was spotted. This caused a lump to form in Ren's throat.

"Youngling," said a hissing voice. Then the figure began to move, coming forward, a tall figure with no shape to it's body. "Your Master has sent you to your death. Are you prepared?"

Ren grabbed the handle of the lightsaber and switched it to life. He felt the vibration in the blade, the sound of it buzzing aloud before him. A gold light shown off the blade, enveloping him as he took up a two-handed fighting stance. The lightsaber angled across his body from right hip to left shoulder, angled slightly forward. He said nothing as the other figure seemed to produce a red lightsaber from thin air. The hum of the blade echoed Ren's as they stood apart from one another, their distance not great, but enough to keep the youngling out of harm's way for now.

"You wish to face me, youngling," the shadowed figure said in a low, gravely voice. Barely above a whisper, he twirled the saber in a circular manner from right to left, passing from hand to hand. The hilt was long, from what Ren could tell in the low light of the darkened tunnel, much longer than his master's lightsaber. "I will not even use the Force against you, it would be such a waste!"

The dark assailant leapt in close, his saber brought overhead and then down hard in a heavy hack to try to split Ren in two. Ren, keeping true to his basics, stepped left, bringing his saber up above his head and angled toward his right to parry the blow. He felt his heart beginning to race, the blood pumping through him at his first piece of combat experience. He continued stepping around toward his left, trying to get away from his opponent, keeping his lightsaber at the ready. _Remember, keep your center line in control of his center, _Ren repeated. Going over his basics in his mind as he focused on the attacker, who swiftly turned and charged again, two quick slashes deflected off to the side, first right then left.

"You've been practicing with your master," the voice in the darkness said, twirling the saber again. "I can see your master's technique in you."

_He knows Master Bashtar? _Ren moved forward, keeping his eyes focused. _Clear your mind, don't allow your thoughts to betray you._

"Good, keeping your mind clear, would not like to make you crazy before I got a chance to slay you."

Ren moved forward, deciding to press the action now, his saber movements precised, practiced, very basic. Thrusts, swings, parry and slice, he seemed to move with the idea where he wanted to go, and how he wanted. His opponent was caught up in the action, the moment of it all, and Ren took advantage, driving his opponent backwards into the crumbled Starmap temple. He stumbled and Ren took a hard thrust for the assailant's gut and suddenly, his saber struck ground and embedded in the broken tile of the floor. His attacker was gone. The hall was silent, except the sound of Ren's training lightsaber humming.

Aboard the _Rylothian _Master Bashtar opened his eyes from his meditation, drew a breath and let it out slowly. His dark blue lips parted in a smile and he rose from his seat.

"He's survived, we'll be going now," he said aloud. He went down to the ship's cockpit and gave word to the pilot that it was time to go, to make ready. The pilot began igniting the engines and before long, Ren was on the ship, sweating and shaking, and Master Bashtar pulled him aside.

"You did well, I followed you through the Force," he said to his padawan. "Learn from this experience, you have begun the life of a Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Lesson

Days before, youngling Ren fought for his life in a darkened tunnel, relying on the Force to help him through the battle. He had his doubts, however, about the fight that took place. Did it really take place? Was the person he faced really real? He'd questioned the moment to his master, Master Bashtar, ever since they left Dantooine, but Bashtar simply smiled and would answer back, "Search with your feelings, youngling. The truth is inside you."

The cryptic answers made Ren nauseous, and even more frustrated. Afterward, he would go to the cargo bay and meditate in the darkness, letting his mind wander, letting go of all his thoughts, searching the Force for the answers he sought. Still, he was left with the same nagging, baffling answer, "Search your feelings."

_What do my feelings have to do with any of this,_ he would ask himself, compounding his questions. At the age of eight, his mind was still used to getting the answers to the questions he asked without being spun on his head and asked to recite the alphabet backwards. Jedi teachings were incredibly difficult to follow. He drew a breath, however, and let the thoughts go, let them float away, outside the ship, and let the darkness creep into his mind.

Darkness. He hadn't slept in two of the four days they were traveling through space. Master Bashtar ordered his ship be put on standard propulsion, he was in no hurry to get to Dagobah. Every time he drifted off, the voice of his attacker would enter his mind, startling him from a sound sleep, and he couldn't help but feel frightened. Even now, the darkness in his mind was conjuring up images that shook him.

"I can feel you, youngling," said the gravely voice once more. Ren could almost open his eyes and see the silhouette of the form coming for him. His heart began to pump hard in his chest. "You're afraid of me, aren't you? Fear is good. Fear leads to power. The power of the Dark Side of the Force. Your master cannot save you, you are beyond his reach. Your life is mine."

Furrowing his brow, Ren swallowed and spoke to the voice, the figure, in his mind.

"No, you're not here. I am a Padawan of Master Bashtar, Jedi Knight. I am Ren Shard. I will not be afraid."

He heard laughter, dark, heavy laughter from the darkness, and then there was silence.

"Confront your fears, Ren," it was Master Bashtar's soothing voice speaking to his young apprentice. "Face them, don't flee. When you allow your fear to control you, to dominate you, you will find yourself on the path toward the Dark Side. That is the lesson. Now, get some rest, we'll be on Dagobah in three days. We have a good deal of work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dagobah

The _Rylothian_ approached the dark swampy green planet in the system called Dagobah and halted in orbit above the planet. The pilot checked out the ship's instruments, informed Master Bashtar of their position over the speakers, and waited for word on if they would travel down or stay put. Bashtar and Ren were engaged in training, the youngling was working intently with the golden bladed lightsaber he'd used on Dantooine, more instruction on the basics.

"Keep your opponent off-balance," Master Bashtar instructed, moving around. His left-handed stance, the lightsaber seemed to flash quickly in the Twi'lek's hand as he moved it across his body, down and snapped around toward his right aiming for Ren's right arm. "Don't let me keep my feet where I wish them. Don't let me control the tempo. Don't get defensive! Fight back!"

Ren parried the blows with careful ease, ducked another and taking his master's advice he stepped in quickly, closing the distance, and took his "centering" advice from earlier to heart.

_Move with the center of your chest aiming forward. Draw an imaginary line from the center of your breastbone to the center of mine. Keep your center forward, aiming at mine, but don't allow me to stand center to you_ was the lesson. It was simple to follow and Ren was confident he would keep everything basic, simple. He swung low backhand from right to left, Bashtar leaped over his apprentice's saber as it passed under left leg then right, and came up on his right side.

Ren was holding the lightsaber with his left hand after the swing ended and brought his right hand up and Bashtar smirked.

"Ren focus, you're trying to do too much. You haven't learned to fully control the Force, and you'll find yourself in trouble if you extend too much."

"Yes master," Ren said, and he lowered his hand, and swung the lightsaber back toward his right.

Bashtar snapped his right hand down along the inside of Ren's left wrist and pushed his hand wide, quickly raising his lightsaber across the younglings throat, under his chin and nodded.

"Be sure to keep your focus, at all times," he instructed his young padawan. "Your mind began to wander, you were trying to improvise too much when you need to work on your basics first and foremost. Come, let's get ready to head to the surface."

Master and padawan stepped off the ramp of the _Rylothian. _First thing Ren did was take in the surroundings visually. It was green. Very green, brown and viney. There were vines everywhere. He pursed his lips as he saw nothing but trees, swamp and mist. The water in the large pools near his feet was dark, murky, and looked very unhealthy. He wondered who would ever live here willingly, and continued to observe.

The air was heavy, thick and humid, and smelled of rotting vegetation. The water in the swamps bubbled in many places, either from swamp gas or some living creature below the surface on the hunt for its next meal. He could have sworn he saw a fin peek out of the water and then go back down. The swirling smoke and mist drifted along his boots, clawed at his ankles as it evaporated the further away from the water it got.

His ears were atune to the sounds around him as well. Various reptiles hung from the branches of the low trees over the pools searching for a meal, croaking and growling as they also looked at the ship and its occupants that stepped off the ramp. The long lizards and other snakes were various shades of green and brown, with large round green-brown eyes with their reptilian slits keenly scanning the area.

Ren drew a breath, but did not choke from the smell, but it was still unpleasant, tasting like a rotten egg in his mouth. The feeling made Master Bashtar smile, stretching his dark blue lips across his face.

"This is where your training will begin to take full swing, youngling," the Jedi Knight said. He wore brown and black clothing, loose-fitting and layered over his body, bound at the waist, and his leather boots. He held a leather pack over his left shoulder, and wore his lightsaber on his left hip. His eyes shifted around, then he pointed. "Over there was where Master Yoda lived. His home has since disappeared, but if you focus on the Force, you can feel his presence."

Ren closed his eyes, let the Force flow through his body. He felt a strong presence, very powerful in the Force. It was no doubt the Jedi Master Yoda here. Even gone, dead over 400 years he was still a force on the planet. Ren opened his eyes and looked where the house once stood, a dirt slab was all that was there, a clearing in the trees that never experienced any growth.

Ren pulled the leather bag on his shouder, dressed in simple brown clothes, layered like his master, bound at the waist and leather boots. He lacked the lightsaber on his hip that his master had, but he'd been promised on the ship that he would build his own when he was ready. That was fine with him.

Dagobah was always humid. Always dank and very oppressive, the air very heavy on Ren's lungs, but in time he got used to the weight. He got used to the pressure, and with constant training, he began to move in the swamps with ease. He worked hard, and it was showing whenever Master Bashtar pressed him in their spars.

He was set at the start of an obstacle course that Bashtar had put together sometime during the night. Ren's workouts were so intense here on Dagobah they left him extremely fatigued. So much so, he had to be stood up to wake him on many occassions. His body was aching, shoulders hurt, his back, but he did very little complaining, focusing inward to keep the pain at bay while he worked to improve.

Bashtar took his pack, loaded it with stones, and gave it to his young padawan.

"You have three minutes to climb the vine, swing to the branch of the tree," he said, pointing as he spoke. "From there, you will need to make your way through the twisted branches, and across the water without losing a stone, or this."

He held out a small clay cup filled with water.

"Nothing gets in, and you lose not a drop, understand?"

Ren looked at the cup before taking it. He held it up, it weighed as much as any cup of water he'd ever drank, but there was a strange sensation he felt from the contents. He looked at Bashtar, who said nothing. The Twi'lek kept his gold eyes on his student. He was staring at and through Ren before he spoke again.

"Mind on the Force, Ren. Focus on the task at hand. Keep the water safe. Should you fail, you will taint yourself."

Bashtar raised his hand, and dropped it quickly.

"Go!"

Ren was off to complete his task as quickly as he could, with both his burdens.

Ren stood at the base of the massive tree, the clay cup in hand. He was wearing mud-stained brown leather pants, and his boots, his shirt torn and left behind. The humid air of the swamp was warm enough to prevent him from catching cold. His eyes gazing through the twisted vines, and the gnarled branches of the great tree to the other end of the course his master laid out before him. He drew a breath, the Force. Focus, be mindful, he kept telling himself, and when he looked over to his master, he was given a nod from the Twi'lek, and told to begin.

Ren, using the Force, leapt from his place on the ground into the twisted branches, and grabbed hold by one hand and wrapped his legs around the vine. He used his feet to build up some momentum, swinging back and forth to bring himself closer to the wide branches that extended like enormous arms in every directly. Satisfied, he flung himself onto the branch, landing on a knee, the clay mug held up. He was trying to focus his manipulation of the Force on his speed, balance and maintaining the water in the cup. The long branch narrowed and a row of branches before him curled around the trunk of the tree in an even row.

Ren jumped off the branch, extended his left arm and hand into the air, caught hold of the branch and used his momentum to fling himself to the next. He caught his breath, swung to the next, this was by far the longest part of his run. The branches went on for about a hundred yards before it dropped to another long arm-like branch, and he had a chance to breath. He fell to a knee, drawing a deep breath and then charged on, weaving around the branches, the water in the cup threatening to spill, and he used the Force to focus on pressing the water back into the cup once more. The end was near, he could see the mist rising off the swamp, obscuring the path a little more with each step until he dropped into the fog and disappeared.

On the ground, Ren could hear the calls of native animals crying out, hunting for now for the young padawan. Something big was charging through the bushes, across ponds of water to come for him. Ren saw the body of water and extended his left hand. He pulled at the land beneath the swamp, raising logs and branches from the bottom to make a bridge to lead him along. Ren ran out onto his make-shift bridge, whatever was after him gave a loud cry and crashed out of the forest, but remained invisible in the mist. Ren hurried on, his mind splitting the Force on his bridge, his muscles for added endurance, and the cup of water, the other side close.

Whatever pursued him splashed into the water, disrupting his bridge, causing the water to roll and raise around him, and it kept going. He could feel the creature's hot breath against his back. His mind began to panic, the Force leaving him, the bridge started to separate, to sink back into the water. He lose his footing, stumbled and crashed into the water, the cup vanishing from his hand sinking in the muck.

Master Bashtar stood on the end of the natural peninsula, his arms behind his back as he waited, the pond lapping at the banks near his feet. He could feel the failure of his young student, feel his anger and disappointment at not meeting the challenge set forth. Bashtar turned and went back to the camp to wait for his padawan, a sense sorrow for his student's disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Tree and the Force

Ren Shard sat before a campfire built near the _Rylothian_ with his master in grim silence. The activities of the past couple days have been tougher than anything he'd experienced in the past within the Jedi Order. Master Bashtar, he felt, continued to harp on and on about his failure, and never once praising him for a "job well done", or even a pat on the back and reencouragement in the face of failure. The thought that his master was disappointed in him made Ren even more sick.

Master Bashtar served up a meal of stew, green with chunks of meat, and that made Ren's stomach churn from both the appearance and from his lack of cheerlessness.

"You must keep your strength up," he said. He picked up his own bowl, a wooden spoon and started eating. "The food is good for you, it will help calm you."

"Master," Ren started, closed his mouth and looked away. He drew a breath and tears welled up in his eyes, sliding down his rounded cheeks. "Are you disappointed in me?"

Bashtar watched his student's tears through his own golden eyes, slowly eating his stew. He knew that question had been on Ren's mind for the last three days, and never once did he let it out. He held it back, kept it inside, twisting and gnawing at his insides, making him ill. He resigned himself to answering the question posed to him with honesty.

"I am a tough teach, Ren. I drive you to excel beyond your limits, and frankly, your failure is expected. You will have more loss than you will wins because of my training program. Do you seek and easy path? Being a Jedi is not glamourous. Its not fun. Its not easy. We have a responsibility to the entire galaxy. We're the keepers of peace when darkness spreads. If you want to forgo your training as a Jedi, we simply need board the _Rylothian_ and return to the Council about the decision."

Ren cried harder now, his eyes becoming puffy red and bloodshot. Bashtar knew he was harsh, his words stung deep into Ren's fragile ego, and he could not help but be truthful. He owed his padawan that much.

"I am not going to sugar coat your training because you are a child, Ren. You will need to grow up, and you will need to see life without the prism of kindness, of sunshine. Everything has a beginning and an end. Everything is enveloped in the Force. Learn its ways. Learn the Jedi way, become powerful, and you can seek to change the course of the future through your will."

Ren heard everything his master had said, but soon found the words to have a different feel. A different meaning. It was at the end that he suddenly stopped crying. Master Bashtar spoke of greed. Of the lust for power. The power to change how life was lived through the Force. Even as a young padawan he knew that was not right. That a Jedi did not live for such things. His brow knitted together.

"Master, you don't...you don't mean that, do you," he asked his master as he sat his bowl of untouched stew down on the cold ground beside him. "You're my idol, I look up to you. How can you say that? That we need to control the future, we're servants of the peace."

Master Bashtar continued to eat, but his eyes darkened. He looked down, away from Ren, his gaze on his bowl as she scrapped the bottom.

"Because we're Jedi. We are power. We are respect. We are the authority. Do you not agree?"

"No," Ren shouted as he jumped up spilling his stew on the ground. Bashtar did not look up. "We're not all those things. Well, we are some, but we're not the 'law', Master. Think about what you're saying."

"I have," Bashtar put his bowl down, empty of stew. "I am clearly seeing the role I have been given in the universe as a Jedi. And I want you to help me."

Ren stopped, curious now, but worried he knew what words were coming next.

"Help me to put the galaxy in line, Ren. Learn at my side, we'll go to Korriban, there you can learn the true power of the Force, in a place where the Force is strong, and her secrets rich." Ren looked into the glittering gold eyes of his master and felt a chill run down his spine. Bashtar looked crazed, yet his voice and posture was relaxed. "We'll go into the tunnels of the Sith homeworld and study hard, long and you will find the easy path to the Force. Then we can impose our will on the Council."

"Master, stop. We can't do that," Ren shouted, he started to plead with his master. "Reconsider your words, the Council will find out and you will be executed as a traitor."

After the Emperor Palpatine incident on Corrusant, the Council immediately enacted an order to execute traitors to the Jedi order and anyone who might threaten galactic stability. However, it had only ever been used once in the millenia since the Jedi Purge. The Jedi traitor Valen Soord had been put to death for going toward the Dark Side and renouncing the Jedi Order. This came after numerous attempts to sway him back to the Light.

"I am not planning to return to Corrusant, or be found by the Jedi," Bashtar said, his bowl empty sat beside him. He stood up and straightened his robes. "Are you going to be with me, Ren? I can make you powerful. I can make you a God."

Ren felt his hand trembling. He was starting to get scared, his master was powerful, not to be trifled with. He still had his lightsaber on him, he had not put it away since his spar training and his re-run of the obstacle course. He wasn't feeling comfortable, something rested on his shoulder like a blanket of cold air. It, like his master's tone, gave him a chill. He felt comfort in resting his hand upon the lightsaber on his hip. The imposing image of his master standing there, blue skin, gold eyes, a respected Jedi on the verge of madness shook him to the core.

"Master, please don't do this," Ren cried, his eyes red as tears rolled down his cheeks, "I won't go to the Dark Side. I won't come with you to Korriban. You will go alone."

Ren took a step backward, then another, watching Bashtar gaze coldly at him. His face twisting in a mask of pure anger, hatred for his young padawan's disinterest in his plans. Ren glanced over his shoulder, there stood a large gray tree, the same they landed next to when the _Rylothian_ came to Dagobah. There was a decline, and a shaft leading into the base of the tree and under the ground. _If I need, I can race in there and hide, _Ren thought to himself. He took another step, and Master Bashtar did not move.

"Ren, I will have to kill you now."

Ren's blood turned cold as ice. He turned on his heel and raced on, the tree came closer and closer. He used the Force to propel him faster, and he fell to his rear and slid into the roots of the tree, the darkness was thicker than any darkness he'd ever witnessed, and he made a hard right to hide within the underground area of the tree.

The chilled air underground made the journey underground even more unnerving. The dark cave was walled by the tree's root system. Various serpent-like creatures resided within the tree as their place of rest. Ren found his footing on the uneven ground testy at best, and ducked under an arching root to catch his breath and regroup his thoughts. He pressed his back against the root of the tree and opened his ears. He tried to listen for anyone's footsteps, namely his master's, to enter the cave. He drew the lightsaber from his belt and held it in both hands. He rested the butt of the saber handle in his lap and looked around the root of the tree to his right. There was nothing but darkness from here. Darkness and silence.

Ren looked to his left next and the familiar buzz of a lightsaber coming to life, the glow of its yellow lightsaber blade lit the darkness and swung in close, biting into the root of the tree above his head. Ren managed to duck and avoid taking the blade in his forehead as Master Bashtar stepped around. Ren rolled quickly to his right, circling around to his right trying to get to Bashtar's left. He brought his lightsaber to life, the short-bladed blue training saber he was entrusted with and struck quickly, thrusting in from Bashtar's flank. His aim was true, however, the quick reflexes of Bashtar's defense parried his weapon away deftly, pushing the energy blade down and right.

Ren stepped in and tried to close the distance, relying on his master's teachings, seeking to control his enemy's center line. He yanked his shorted lightsaber back toward his right, pulling it across to his right, level with Bashtar's hip. Bashtar was swift and brought his left hand across to the back of Ren's right elbow, stopping his weaker padawan in the middle of the swing. Now, Master Bashtar moved forward into offense, looping his lightsaber around, the end of the weapon pointed low, swinging for Ren's lower back.

Ren moved forward toward Bashtar's right arm and stepped under the swing toward his left. As he moved, his saber thrusted forward once again and caught Bashtar in the right hip, the cut quick and shallow, the emotionally distraught Ren not wanting to kill his master, but maybe cripple him until he could make him see reason.

Bashtar fell to his knee, his lightsaber switched off and his hand came to the wound on his right side, grunting in the pain of his injury.

"Master," Ren's voice trembling as he fought to keep focused on what was happening. He felt tears rolling down his face once again. "Please don't make me kill you. Master. Please. Give up your quest."

"Ren, you just don't see it, do you," the Twi'lek Jedi asked, "you have no choice. Once you start down the path of the Dark Side, there is no turning back. And I've begun. I will kill you, or you will join me. Or you will have to kill me. My ship, my crew, will not take you away from this place without me."

Ren grit his teeth, his lightsaber held at the ready. Master Bashtar looked up, his eyes turned red, not their usual gold, a menacing red that frightened Ren as much as the cold words Bashtar had spoken to him so matter-of-factly. He picked himself up and charged forward with a yell, lightsaber switched back on once again, and Ren shrieked, his lightsaber coming up, then back down smoothly, and Master Bashtar's body fell at his feet, his head cut clean from his body shot across cave toward the entrance of the corridor they were in. The lightsaber dropped from Ren's hand as he looked at the fallen body of his Master and he wept loudly. His cries echoed off the sides of the corridor's walls and floor.

Several hours passed, Ren remained kneeling on the same spot sobbing in solitude in the darkness of the underground cave. He felt his throat closing from all the crying over the death of his master at his own hands. He didn't want to do it, but he'd studied enough of the historical cubes to realize it was necessary.

Ren did not hear the footsteps approaching behind him because of the amount of crying, the volume in which he cried. A large hand came to rest on his shoulder as he realized the touch was one to comfort him in his grief.

"Son, are you ok?" The voice was one he did not recognize, and he looked up, wiping his eyes with his grungy sleeve, smearing mud across in place of tears. It was one of the pilots of the _Rylothian, _the older man wore the wrinkles of age as a warhero wore badges and honors. His eyes were gray like stone, but very caring. He sighed and looked back at the body of his fallen master and shook his head. "Come on, we need to get you some rest, and we'll talk later. I will send for Saan to retrieve Bashtar's body later."

Ren nodded as he stood up wearily. He grasped the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt and then slumped into the pilot's side and passed out from the stress and trauma of the day.

Back on the _Rylothian_ and in his small quarters, Ren lay staring up at the ceiling after waking up from fainting. He had been out for over eight hours according to Saan, and the older pilot, Yuri, had placed a tray of food for him to eat, and promised to return to see him soon. The ship had not left the surface of Dagobah, the rear cargo hatch was still down on the ground, and no one was making any move to leave anytime soon.

There came a soft knock on the door. Ren turned his head toward it, then away as the door opened, it was Yuri. The elder pilot walked forward and found a seat on a small stool near the head of the bed, resting his hands in his lap he leaned forward to talk to the young padawan.

"This is the first time you've seen someone's death? First time you've been responsible for it," the older pilot asked. Ren rolled onto his side, facing the wall his back to the door. He was still in the same dingy clothes he'd been in when he fought Bashtar. "You loved him, and I believe that was the purpose of linking both master and padawan together within the Jedi Order. He cared about you, youngling. He wants to make you strong, and if he could come to you right now, he would apologize to you, ask you to forgive him, and continue with your training."

Ren rolled slightly, his head turned and he looked up more at the ceiling than he did to Yuri.

"Yuri, why would he turn against the Jedi like this? He was so respected. It...it doesn't make any sense to me," Ren said, his voice hoarse from all the crying.

"I can imagine it would not, you're still young, and it will take you some time getting used to the idea of your abilities as a Jedi, but in time, it won't affect you going forward. Trust me. You're a good boy, it shows in your eyes. The Council will help you find a new master, but Master Bashtar wants continue your training, become a strong Jedi. Show the galaxy what you are capable of. Can you do that?"

Ren rolled onto his back and nodded.

"Then get some food, and then rest, son. We'll let you out tomorrow to continue, ok?"

Yuri stood up and turned for the door when it opened and in stepped the blue Twi'lek, Bashtar Valan stepped in to a gasp from both Ren and Yuri.

"Excuse us, Yuri," Bashtar said softly, his hands folded behind his back.

Yuri nodded and the pilot left the room and the door shut, leaving both Bashtar and Ren in the low light of his quarters. When the door sealed Ren jumped from his bed and hugged his master, who hugged him back.

"Forgive me, Ren, for putting you through that," Bashtar said to his clutching padawan, "it was cruel, I will admit. I considered backing off when it got too intense, but I had to push. I had to see if you would back down and join me or not. It was a test, nothing more. What you saw was the manipulation of the Force by someone of greater power than yourself. Forgive me?"

Ren nodded, and he began to cry once more, feeling the heartache from seeing his master slain in the tunnels under the tree.

"That very place is powerful with the Force," Master Bashtar went on, "and any new padawan must undergo the training within to find his flaws and confront them. Your main flaw is believing in the right thing, despite the tough pressures of a peer. You resisted my attempts to sway you to the Dark Side, you passed the test, a Trial of the Mind, and then you defeated the vision by settling with yourself in your heart that you were being led astray. That the path I was laying out for you was the wrong path. You have earned yourself a chance to advance on with your training, if you wish to continue. You and I will travel to one of the many caves in the coming weeks and search out your Force Crystal. Once we have that, you will decide what path you wish to take. Your training will become more specialized when you decided on course of action."

He pulled slightly away from Ren, holding him by the shoulders. Master Bashtar offered a small smile.

"I will always be there for you, Ren, remember that," he said, Ren looked up at his master and nodded, taking it all in. "We have work to do, you're ready for the second form; Makashi "Way of the Ysalamir" or "Contention Form".

"Yes, Master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Focus

The weeks of training on Dagobah led to months of training, all of it intense, meant to push Ren into a more focused road of the Force. It involved discipline, a renewed call for padawan Ren to keep the training in the forefront of his mind, and nothing else. Master Bashtar showed why he was selected to train Ren by the Council. He had this feeling about Ren, like he saw a light shining off the boy's head of golden hair, eagerness in his eyes. He hoped that such eagerness would not backfire on him.

Bashtar was a good judge of character, and he consulted the Council on his padawan, even meditated with the Force. He felt the Force gave him the answers he needed. He never questioned the infinite wisdom of the Force. He trusted the visions he was given. And despite the fact he could see little in the future of the boy, he trusted all would be well, and was determined to guide Ren on the correct path. There were times he would often question what the "correct path" really was. But he was of the mind that questioning only helped him to understand his role in life.

Today's training consisted of physical exercise, calisthenics and lots of running. Ren kept pace as best he could with his master's urgings. He was sweating heavily, but adjusting to the workouts and did little to complain about the amount of work.

Ren focused at night on breathing, meditation, and becoming one with the Force. He was taught how to listen to the world around him. Through Master Bashtar, Ren began to pick up subtle changes in the surroundings, the animals told him more about the ground, what threats existed near and far. Faintly, he saw flickers of the past in the land, and he could feel waves of the Force rushing over him around the campfire.

It was a calming six months of training and meditation. Not once did that voice haunt Ren's sleep. The image of Master Bashtar laying face down in the caves had faded from his mind, and he was adjusting to allowing the training, the Force, his meditations to guide him toward his next phase of his training.

End of Book 1


End file.
